Histoire/Super Dimension
Histoire is a mysterious girl that calls herself the tome of history. She was created by the original goddess who attempted to use her powers for evil, but was stopped by the four legendary heroes of Gamindustri. In order to prevent using her powers for ill will ever again, the goddess separated part of her power from herself which lead to the creation of Histoire. Since then, all changes made to Gamindustri have been preformed through her. Profile Appearance Histoire has medium length blonde hair in two pigtails with a purple and white headdress on her head. She wears what seems to be a purple graduate gown lined with golden designs, a white folded down collar and a teal tie. According to Histoire, her body changes when she is inside the tome. Personality Histoire is shown to have a very cheerful personality and frequently uses emoticons at the end of sentences when speaking. She is very sweet and also very intelligent with a strong sense of right and wrong. It often takes her a while to find the information needed by others within her tome. Relationships Main Article: Histoire/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In Hyperdimension Neptunia, Histoire calls out to Neptune after she is defeated by the other Console Patron Units (CPUs) and banished to the world below. She requests her aid in finding the Key Fragments scattered across Gamindustri on each landmass so that she can break the seal placed on her by Arfoire. She guides Neptune and the others throughout most of the journey and upon her release from the seal she helps Neptune in restoring her memory and recruiting the other CPUs for their help in defeating Arfoire. It is revealed that Histoire was created by Arfoire when Arfoire decided to separate a portion of her powers from herself. Together, Arfoire and Histoire created the four CPUs to rule over Gamindustri. At the end of the game, Histoire helps the CPUs by allowing them to use their combined powers to delete the remaining monsters in Gamindustri from the tome's records. After this, she takes the CPUs powers and allows them to live lives are regular humans, giving their powers to the next goddess who would succeed them all. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Histoire's role is similar to the first game, being sealed away in a tome and requesting Neptune to find the four Key Fragments. Since the original goddess was not Arfoire, who is human in this game, Histoire was not created by Arfoire, but she helped Arfoire to raise the four CPUs. Unlike in the original, Neptune declines to have her prior memory restored, fearing it would damage the friendships she made with other CPUs while amnesiac. In Chapter 8, if certain Remake plans are completed, she will introduce the newly CPU Candidates to their respective sisters. In the ending, she tours Gamindustri seeing how the nations have been since the defeat of Arfoire. In the True Ending, she is reunited with Arfoire's original human self, and promises to help her atone for her actions. Quotes Main Article: Histoire/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Histoire Category:DLC Characters Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters